


What's a Man Gotta Do

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Best Uncle Keith, Dance Teacher Shiro, F/M, First Kiss, First Meet, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Introducing Lance and Allura's kids, M/M, Making a video, Sexual Humor, Sheithlentines 2020, Shiro and Keith in button downs and tiny shorts, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Keith wants to find a way to get to know his godson's hot dance teacher.Shiro really, really wants to take his student's hot godfather out on a date.With a little help from their friends, one rambunctious toddler, and a viral YouTube video idea, they will all get what they want.Song they dance to:What's a Man Gotta Do
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87
Collections: Sheithlentines 2020





	What's a Man Gotta Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is my (very late) gift to the absolutely amazing [shabbylines!](https://twitter.com/shabbylines). I am so sorry this is late, but I really hope that you enjoy this silly little fic which hopefully fulfills your prompt! I tried to throw in a bit of everything you listed! 
> 
> Thank you to the amazing [Sheithlentines Team](https://twitter.com/mysheithlentine) who made this entire event possible and for being patient with me! 
> 
> I also got an amazing gift for this event, by the incredible [lasersheith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith) called [Double Handshake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944190) that I definitely recommend checking out! 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr or Twitter and please consider checking out my other Sheith works!  
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

As far as Fridays generally went, Keith’s had been ordinary.

He had gone to work, put in more than his fair share of time and had spent the later hours of his day dreaming about the leftover spaghetti in his fridge.

After the consumption of said spaghetti, he would indulge in a bottle of wine and lose himself to loud music and the freedom of his easel.

Graphic design was his day job, but painting was his passion. From Monday to Friday the goons of corporate America, looking for their “innovative” websites and “creative” logos could have his time. His weekends though, those hours belonged to him as his time to let his brain relax and his hands fly free.

A familiar ring sounded from deep inside of his work bag and Keith paused for only a second to consider not answering it. Knowing the guilt would be too great to handle (along with the number of follow up texts that would inevitably ping his phone for the next hour), Keith muttered complaints as he fished out his phone and answered.

“Helen’s House of Horrors, may we interest you in the painful removal of your spleen?” Keith smirked as Lance’s laughter sounded through his speaker.

“Helen, you want to talk horrors?” Lance made a grunting nose and whispered an insult befitting of his status as the tired newly crowned father of three. “So far today, we’ve been through forty seven diapers, thirteen outfits, and Alfie ate dirt. Actual dirt.”

Flipping his keys in his hand, Keith shook his head with a mixture of pity and amusement. “And how many diapers did the twins go through? You really need to focus on your personal potty training.” Never had Keith expected the word “potty” to be used so often in his vocabulary, but his best friends becoming parents had ruined him.

“You’ve got all kinds of jokes today, huh?” A scuffle sounded from the other end of the phone and Keith raised an eyebrow at the noise as he slid into the driver's seat of his car.

“UNCA KEEF!”

Flailing at the sudden scream in his ear, Keith snagged his phone before it could hit the ground. “Alfie?” he asked, starting his car and waiting for the Bluetooth to pick up the call. The resounding squeal that filled the space around him made him regret the decision.

“UNCA KEEF! I ‘PEND DA NIGHT!” Alfie shouted, his face very obviously pressed to his father’s phone in a way that was sure to leave slobber marks. In the background, Keith could hear Lance trying to remind Alfie to use his manners while simultaneously urging Alfie to keep asking until Uncle Keith said yes.

Revising his plans of spaghetti and painting to pizza and _finger_ painting, Keith turned the opposite direction of his own home. “Alright little buddy, I’ll be there in ten minutes ok? Pizza alright for dinner?”

“PIZZZZZZZZZAAAAAA!” The excited agreement was met with Lance’s own whoop of appreciation in the background.

Another scratch of shuffling filled Keith’s speakers as Lance seemingly wrestled the phone away from Alfie. “I owe you. Allura and I are beat and Alfie has been feeling a little left out since the twins came home.”

“No worries,” Keith guided his car into the flow of traffic as he listened to Lance continue to ramble. “Happy to help.” And he was, despite his usual need for solitude after a long work week.

Alfie’s background chanting of “Unca Keef to da refcue!!” made him smile and Keith said his goodbyes so he could concentrate on traffic.

Deciding to crank his music to obnoxious levels to satisfy at least part of his Friday night ritual, Keith drummed along with his favorite song as he set his course to play hero to his favorite nephew.

* * *

Since the time Keith was in high school his life had been plagued by the continuously shifting relationship between his best friends. They had started as a trio, back when all three of them were the dirt eaters and lived joined at the hip. Junior high had brought Lance’s crush on Allura and subsequently Allura’s crush on anyone but Lance.

Freshman year of high school, the tables turned when girls decided that Lance was funny. Allura felt the sting of Lance’s missing attention and by sophomore year, they had finally gotten their shit together and their hearts as well.

Keith had been happy to sit on the sidelines, playing sounding board for each of them and enjoying the times when they all just acted like just friends again. He had been a wingman (although a bad one) and then later a joint best man.

Now he was the godfather of greatest little wildebeest to live.

Alfie. The kid had a thousand watt smile and an even brighter personality. They had bonded easily even from their first meet when he was still more wrinkly potato than human. From there Alfie had grown into a curious baby and then a rambunctious toddler. He enjoyed telling knock knock jokes like his father, enjoyed (a more clumsy version of) ballet like his mother, and loved splashing paint on every available surface just like Keith. He was an abundance of need to learn and need to explore which made Keith love him even more.

Sleepovers at Keith’s house had started during Allura’s last few months of pregnancy. They were originally practice runs for when Allura finally had the twins but they morphed into a tradition that Alfie had no trouble requesting whenever he so desired. Keith never said no, even when he was dead tired, and embraced the time that he was able to make his favorite kid feel special.

Alfie had a small bed at Keith’s house which they had painted together during his first overnight. He even had a tiny easel which Keith would prop next to his own so that Alfie could freely fling paint while the sounds of Wheels on the Bus blared from Keith’s high tech stereo.

Never in the history of their sleepovers had Keith been handed a dance bag along with Alfie’s normal overnight bag and giant stuffed pink hippo.

In the midst of juggling one baby and trying to convince Alfie to put his shoes on the right feet, Lance attempted to explain how dance classes had resumed despite Allura’s maternity leave. “Allura finally caved and got a sub for her classes. Alfie – left shoe on the left foot, look for the L buddy… A friend of hers from dance school - Alfster don’t chew on your shoelaces- who just moved into the area. She hates the idea of giving up the classes, even for a bit, but – Alfie, get your coat – you know, it’s for the kids.”

Tossing Alfie’s bag over his shoulder, Keith shrugged. “No big deal, I can get him there. We’ll do class and lunch and then maybe the playground. Then maybe I’ll give him back.” Stooping, Keith snagged Alfie around the waist smiling as the boy wiggled and giggled in his grasp. “Come on, monster man! Let’s ditch these babies!”

“BYE BABIES!” Alfie yelled from his place on Keith’s hip, his tiny hand waving back and forth excitedly. “Don’t poop on Dada ‘gain!”

“Again?” Keith snorted, turning back to raise an eyebrow at Lance.

“Alright goodbye! Love you!” Lance shut the door before even acknowledging the laughter that Keith was barely holding back.

Shaking his head with amusement, Keith jogged down the front steps with Alfie babbling at his side, ready to spend his night covered in pizza, toddler kisses, and paint.

* * *

_A handsome man stood before Keith, offering a hand and kind smile. Without the hesitation he would normally feel, Keith stepped forward to join him and together they began to dance._

_Clouds circled under their feet, swirling in time to the music of no discernable source. They flowed through each movement, pushing and pulling through a dance that brought them closer with every spin._

_Feeling himself being dipped backwards, Keith maintained his frame and smiled up at the gorgeous face above him. The kiss was coming, Keith could feel it and his heart raced as they leaned toward each other._

A sharp jab to his left arm abruptly ripped away his dream world as throbbing pain snapped him back to reality.

“Unca Keef. Pantcakes!”

Opening his non-poked eye, Keith smiled up at Alfie’s bed head. “Alright buddy, pancakes and then dance class, ok?”

“Otay!” Alfie shouted, landing squarely across Keith’s stomach and making him groan. “I wuv Missa Shwro!”

“Your new teacher?” Keith asked, wrestling Alfie off of his abdomen as Alfie vigorously nodded. “Well let’s get going, we don’t want you to be late for her!”

He missed Alfie’s confused look as Keith slid his feet into slippers. Cracking his neck, Keith reached back to open his arms to Alfie who happily jumped into them.

* * *

No one warned Keith that getting a toddler into tights was like wrestling a greased pig into submission. Except the greased pig would’ve definitely been easier than getting Alfie into his tights and leotard, then back out of them when Alfie declared he needed to pee again before starting the whole process over. By the time they were running into the dance studio, Keith felt as if he had been through war with an intergalactic villain. Following Alfie’s instructions about where to find his dance room, Keith skirted around the corner and tossed open the door.

The apology died on his lips when his eyes caught sight of a gorgeous brickhouse of a man wearing illegally tight leggings and a sleeveless shirt. “Um, I think – I – wrong-”

“Hiya Missa Shwro!” Alfie called, throwing his coat on the ground which Keith attempted to blindly pick up and ended up swatting across the floor.

“Hi Alfie, happy to see you!” Gracefully Shiro retrieved the coat and offered it to the hottest man he’d ever seen. “And who did you bring with you?” he asked, not looking as Alfie wrapped his arms around his leg.

“Unca Keef,” Alfie said, grinning up at Keith who was temporarily knocked dumb by the fact that Alfie’s chubby arms could barely wrap around the part of the man’s thigh he was clinging to.

“Ah. The famous Uncle Keith.” Shiro grinned at the man who Alfie spoke of nearly every time he had seen him. “I’m Shiro, I’m sure Allura told you I would be filling in for her while she’s out with the twins.”

Accepting Shiro’s handshake, Keith bit his tongue about the fact that up until a few seconds ago, he had thought Alfie’s teacher was a woman. He would absolutely need to throttle Lance for his lack of information at his earliest chance. Realizing Shiro was still talking, Keith clued back in long enough to understand that he was supposed to wait outside with the other parents. With his tail between his legs and his tongue still knotted in his mouth, Keith made his way back through the door and dropped onto the closest bench.

All around him dance moms were fiddling with costumes and doing what dance moms did best – gossip. Whether it was about each other or other dance studios, the moms always had more to say than anyone he had ever known. He had dealt with his fair share of their behavior when he had initially helped Allura open her studio and had managed to escape unscathed once he took to openly wearing rainbows on his clothing. (Although the outfits would go down in history as some of his worst fashion choices, he couldn’t fault Lance for the idea considering how well it had kept the self-named cougars at bay).

What they lacked in discretion, however, was balanced by the information they usually possessed. Scanning the chatter in the room, Keith noted that the new teacher hadn’t just caught Keith’s eye. The conversation to his left particularly made his ears perk up.

“I heard he was Allura’s partner in school, but that he had some sort of accident and left to pursue college instead. Hence that fancy arm of his.” A red-headed mom wearing a bright pink pullover leaned in to better have her knowledge heard.

“I bet that arm can do all sorts of fancy things.” The blond woman next to her giggled with a ridiculous wiggle of her eyebrows.

With a sinister looking smile of her own, another bottle blond leaned toward the group. “I heard he’s single. Split from his long term partner and ready to mingle. No kids either.”

“It’s a shame,” the red-head smirked, “that man deserves to be called Daddy by someone.”

The tips of Keith’s ears burned as he stared at his feet. That was not a kink he was aware of having, but he was suddenly questioning everything he knew about himself as he imagined using that exact word in reference to Shiro. Clenching his jaw, Keith told himself to cool it. He didn’t want to be just another person ogling Shiro’s gorgeous face and perfect body. Although his face was certainly gorgeous and his body-

Pinching himself hard on the thigh, Keith tried to put his mind on a different course of thought. He remembered Allura talking about her favorite dance partner at Julliard but he also remembered her telling Lance that he wasn’t a threat for a multitude of reasons. _And because he was gay_ , supplied Keith’s mind, and suddenly he felt as if the floor had vanished under his feet.

If Shiro was Allura’s dance partner, that meant he was the one who left school after a nasty accident during an experimental aerial class. The class had been run by someone her partner knew, maybe his significant other, and after Shiro’s accident he had left dancing altogether and pursed a four year degree instead.

But Keith was positive that Allura’s partner hadn’t been named Shiro. He wracked his brain for the name but couldn’t come up with it. They had been great partners and Allura had been heartbroken when he had left the program. All these details Keith could remember and yet the important one seemed to be evading him the most.

Retrieving his phone from his pocket, Keith opened his messages. “Could’ve told me Mrs. Shiro was in fact a Mister Shiro. Asshole.” The text was aimed at Lance, but sent in their group chat anyway.

“Ha ha,” Lance texted back. “Didn’t think about it. Besides even with how Alfie pronounces it, you should have remembered Shiro from back in the day.”

“Back in the day?” Keith typed his response as he squinted at his phone, immediately wondering if he had been right about Shiro’s role in Allura’s life.

“Yeah, he was Allura’s dance partner. You know… the beefcake in tights that had me losing my shit at school?” Keith easily remembered that nickname and wondered if that’s why he couldn’t remember Shiro’s real name.

Lost in the memory of Lance’s absurd bouts of insecurity, Keith failed to respond to Lance’s texts before the doors of the dance room were swinging open. Toddlers immersed from the room like a swarm of mini clumsy t-rexes hellbent on skidding to their own demise over the polished tiles. Keith looked over the mass of tiny heads and discovered Alfie standing next to Shiro with a wide grin on his face.

“Unca Keef, Missa Shwro wants you!” Alfie had no idea that he had caused both men to flush uncontrollably.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Shiro clarified, clearing his throat and trying to keep himself calm. Keith was unnerving in his beauty and Shiro had thought quickly to come up with an excuse to speak to him again. “I have an intermediate class of adults coming in next and I promised them a fun class today.” Patting Alfie on the head, Shiro chanced a look at Keith and caught himself before he got lost by staring again.

“Alfie tells me that you are in charge of him today and I was wondering if I could borrow him for a bit. You’d be welcome to join the class as well if you want to. Or at least watch… I’ve heard stories about the moms.” Trying to whisper the last bit, Shiro leaned toward Keith and realized his mistake too late.

From a few feet away Keith was beautiful, up close he was the kind of stunning that usually made Shiro fail to speak. Then Keith laughed and Shiro decided he was a goner.

“If Alfie wants to help, I guess that’s ok.” Shrugging off his jacket, Keith toed off his shoes with practiced ease. “I’m taking you up on the offer to watch though because you’re right those moms are terrifying.” Tossing his jacket onto the closest shelf, Keith sunk down with his back to the wall. “One of them even talked about calling you Daddy.” Seeing the flushed reaction on Shiro’s face was almost worth the struggle to get his own words out.

“Missa Shwro isn’t a daddy Unca Keef! You so silly!” Falling across Keith’s lap, Alfie burst into giggles when Keith bent over to blow a raspberry on his belly.

Alfie was right, Shiro wasn’t a daddy, but hearing the word so casually dropped from Keith’s perfect mouth made him reconsider the possibility. Embarrassed by his own thoughts, Shiro waved his hand uselessly and strode across the dance room to greet his next class.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Keith’s stomach hurt from laughing so hard. Tears tracked down his cheeks as he took in the class full of thoroughly exhausted, sweat soaked adults. At the front of the class, Alfie stood with his hands on his hips looking extremely proud of himself.

Shiro’s grand idea of a fun class was to make his intermediate students follow Alfie’s dancing. Through a series of songs, they had wiggled, butt scooted and flopped on the floor, all at the mercy of one truly maniacal toddler. Shiro was also sweating, leaving his tank top clingy enough to make Keith consider starting a new religion based solely on worshipping Shiro’s pecs.

As the class trickled out, muttering about their need for hot showers, Shiro stooped to pick Alfie up and toss him in the air. “You did great, kiddo!”

“I just like mommy!” Alfie happily declared, looking to Keith for confirmation. “Unca Keef! I did our dance!”

Replaying Alfie’s routine in his mind, Shiro tried to imagine Keith doing any part of it. There was a particular bit in which Alfie had been dangerously close to twerking that Shiro wouldn’t mind seeing Keith do. “Your dance, huh?” Shiro heard himself say out loud, instantly wondering if he sounded as creepy as he did in his head.

“Um, yes, well…. Alfie used to have nightmares and…” There was no way Keith could make ‘I made up a boogie dance to dance away the boogie monsters’ sound cool so he resorted to shrugging. “Anyway, we should get going. It was nice meeting you, sure I’ll see you around.” Feeling awkward, Keith reached for Alfie but stopped when Shiro lifted his arm.

“Sorry, you have,” Shiro’s stupid hindbrain had already made him reach out to touch Keith’s hair so he went with it, “a little paint in your hair.”

Shiro tugged on the hair at the side of Keith’s head and Keith nearly bit a hole in his cheek trying not to react to the sensation. He smiled sheepishly when Shiro shoved him the clump of dried blue paint. “Painting with Alfie is about as chaotic as dancing with him.” Shrugging one more time, Keith hefted Alfie onto his hip and bolted for the door.

* * *

Three days after he met Keith, Shiro was desperately trying to come up with a reason to see him again. He had no idea if Keith would bring Alfie to classes anymore, and his ability to socialize was greatly diminished between working both his regular job and filling in for Allura. And no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn’t figure out a non-weird way to ask Allura if Alfie’s cute uncle would perhaps be interested in going on a date with Alfie’s very interested dance teacher.

It was watching dance videos on YouTube that gave Shiro a ridiculous idea that he decided to run with. Using Allura’s constant side comments about missing dance to his advantage, Shiro text her to mention the adorableness that was Alfie leading the dance class. He then conveniently sent her a few links to YouTube videos that had become wildly popular of other toddler-led dances.

Then he waited.

It killed him not to press harder on the idea, knowing that Allura would get to it on her own. She had always been the more creative member of their duo while Shiro had been the technical side of the partnership. Allura would come up with grand concepts of artistic genius and Shiro would figure out the physics to make them happen, without them getting hurt.

This skill added extra sting to his accident. The class had been experimental and led by Shiro’s romantic partner at the time. Despite Shiro’s long hours and many, many suggestions about how to make his boyfriend’s ideas safely come to life, Adam had tossed all of Shiro’s ideas aside and proceeded with his own plans.

Aerial ballet sounded gorgeous in theory but a group of headstrong male dancers was a recipe for disaster. Unfortunately that disaster came at the cost of one dancer’s ability to walk and Shiro’s entire arm.

Everyone told him that he should be bitter and spiteful when it came to Adam, but mostly Shiro was just resolved to let the situation go. They broke up after that, the guilt of what happened causing Adam to pull away and their relationship to dissolve to nothing. Shiro had left school and pursued a degree in engineering instead.

Now he was the head of his firm’s newest branch which had brought him right back into Allura’s life and back to dance in a way he never thought possible. Teaching soothed an ache in his soul that he hadn’t acknowledged existed and he was happy to help his friend. Plus he got to spend time with Allura’s children who were the cutest kids Shiro had ever known.

Added bonus that the entire package came with one very, very hot uncle.

Glancing down at his phone for the hundredth time, Shiro grinned when he saw Allura’s excited response. As predicted, she was exclaiming about an idea for a video of their own. Soon Shiro was opening a link that she had sent him and smiling down at the opening scene of a music video he knew all too well.

Already overly eager to agree to Allura’s plan, Shiro leaned back in his desk chair and decided to forget about working for the next hour. Instead he happily let his fingers fly across the keyboard encouraging Allura’s every idea and excitedly anticipating when her plan would be put into action.

* * *

Another Friday, another set of leftovers completely forgotten.

Sighing as he dropped into his driver’s seat, Keith warily rested his head back against his headrest. On top of his normal accounts, Keith was playing backup to Lance’s accounts and his patience was wearing thin. He didn’t deny that Lance had a way with customers, but Keith didn’t share Lance’s over-the-top personality nor his willingness to soothe client anxieties with niceties and mild flirting. Playing it straight forward and blunt had always been Keith’s way and it seemed that some of Lance’s clients would prefer he change that, immediately.

Lance’s paternity leave had two weeks left thanks to Keith’s generous donation of the paid time off he never used. The company offered new dads a full thirty days paid leave which was nice but not nearly enough time for a man who had just had twins. Upon a review of his accrued paid leave, Keith had discovered that he had more time available than there were days left in the year. Among the other gifts he had bestowed upon his best friends (including painting the twins’ nursery as he had done for Alfie), he had gifted Lance a transfer of thirty days of paid leave which was the maximum the company would allow.

If he had known it would come at the price of his sanity, Keith may have thought twice about the gift.

And instead of heading home where he could sling black paint at his canvas until all of his frustration faded to white noise, he was turning his car on and heading to Allura’s studio. Keith was a little fuzzy on the details of what they were doing due to Allura’s enthusiastic explanation being more of a jumble than actual information, but he had agreed anyway.

According to Lance, Allura was missing her studio and even though this little project would only require one evening of time, Lance was convinced it was exactly what Allura needed. There wasn’t anything Keith wouldn’t do for his friends, so for a second Friday in a row he found himself turning away from his path toward home to instead travel in the direction of his friends.

* * *

Commotion filled the dance studio as Shiro turned his back on whatever directions Allura was giving the other dancers and squatted down to coo at the babies happily wiggling in their stroller. Like their mother both girls had light hair but they had beautiful mixture of their parents’ skin tones. Their chubby faces looked angelic with the ringlets of curls surrounding them and the pink dusting their cheeks. Unlike Alfie, who was the spitting image of his father, the twins were a stunning combination of both parents, making them easily the most adorable infants Shiro had ever seen.

Behind him, he caught the sound of Allura’s voice directing Lance, Hunk and Pidge where to stand. Each was sporting a different color button down shirt and a pair of short black shorts with knee-high socks matching their shirts. Shiro’s outfit was comprised of a white button down and socks along with the same shorts as the other three, although even he would admit that the shorts were questionably indecent on his thicker frame. Allura had swatted his arm at this observation telling him that no one was going to mind.

The one person Shiro hoped wouldn’t mind, and the reason he had tried to set this whole idea in motion, wasn’t even here much to Shiro’s disappointment.

A tug on the back of his shirt had Shiro looking over his shoulder and smiling as Alfie climbed up his back. “Why you lookin’ at da babies, Missa Shwro?”

There was a distinct pout in the boy’s voice that pulled directly at Shiro’s heart strings. Angling his arm behind his back, Shiro supported Alfie as he stood, laughing when Alfie squealed. “Because you were busy getting all handsome. Love the outfit buddy!”

Alfie did look adorable in his black diaper cover and his toddler sized button down which was stripped with all the colors of the other’s shirts. Shiro had no idea where Allura had found such a perfect shirt, but he wondered why there was no one representing the black stripe.

His unspoken question was answered a few seconds later when Keith strolled into the studio wearing nothing but a black button down, matching socks and even shorter shorts than Shiro’s own.

It was a miracle that Shiro didn’t drop Alfie. Keith, in his ripped jeans and wrinkled t-shirt from the previous Saturday, had been all Shiro could think about all week. Now he was getting an eyeful of Keith’s forever long legs and he knew that his brain would never be the same. When Keith reached his arms over his head to stretch, exposing a taut belly with the barest hint of a happy trail, Shiro was positive he was going to die before they could get their music video made.

Feeling Alfie scramble down his back, Shiro knelt to let the boy land safely before he took off on his little toddler legs in a full sprint toward Keith. Shiro watched as Keith laughed, catching Alfie and swinging him into a full circle before settling the boy on his hip.

“He’s single, you know,” came a very knowing voice at Shiro’s shoulder. Glancing sideways, Shiro blushed at Allura’s smirk. “Single, wonderful with kids, rides a motorcycle, and happens to have a type. Which conveniently, you fit perfectly.” With a pinch to Shiro’s upper arm, Allura moved away to set up their music and cameras leaving him to stare dumbly across the room at Keith.

When Keith caught his eye a moment later, a slow blush blooming over the sharp angle of his cheeks as his eyes roamed over Shiro’s outfit, Shiro thought just maybe his crazy plan might work.

* * *

Allura’s concept was simple. To the music of _What a Man Gotta Do,_ Alfie would dance at the front and the rest of them would follow. There didn’t need to be any coordination to the dance, just that they were supposed to follow to the best of their ability. Easy, simple, and hopefully completed in one take.

Unfortunately, no one had seemingly accounted for Alfie having a meltdown over the feeling of his socks halfway into the first chorus.

Wailing bounced off every wall making everyone wince as Alfie gave up his dancing and collapsed on the floor. His cries had set off the twins who were being comforted by their parents, leaving Alfie to continue to sob on his own while his parents tried to calm him with just their words. 

Heart hurting over Alfie’s tears, Keith bent down to scoop up the boy and carried him out of the studio. “Take five!” he yelled over his shoulder, making Allura pause momentarily in her mommy mode to shout back that Keith wasn’t the boss.

Rearranging Alfie in his arms, Keith tickled the sniffling toddler’s tummy as he said “mommy is wrong, I am the boss!” Alfie’s responding giggle made the tension in Keith’s shoulders relax. “Let’s see if I can fix these socks while you get some juice, ok?” A bob of Alfie’s head was all the agreement Keith received as he began to skip down the hallway to make Alfie giggle again.

* * *

“Shiro?” Allura called, both babies calmed and settled back in their stroller. She looked a little worse for the wear but still the picture of elegance as Shiro approached. “Can you go find Keith and Alfie? I think we should try to take it from right before the meltdown and I’ll fix it in editing.”

“Can do.” Finding Keith was exactly what Shiro had wanted to do, but felt awkward following when he had left the room with Alfie. It was now his job to find Keith so Shiro happily slid on his sock feet as he exited the studio room and headed into the hallway.

The sound of singing mixed with giggling made Shiro’s head turn toward the backroom kitchen. Creeping down the hallway, Shiro peeked through the doorway.

Alfie sat on the counter, a cookie in one hand and a box of juice in the other, his bare feet swinging as his heels banged out an unsteady rhythm on the cabinets below them. In place of his tears was a huge grin accompanied by squealing giggles as he watched his uncle.

Keith was a foot away wearing what appeared to be Alfie’s socks over his hands and forearms while doing some sort of wiggling that Shiro assumed was supposed to be dancing. There was coordination and grace hidden under the silliness of Keith’s chosen moves and Shiro could feel the heat rising in several parts of his body at once. It should not have been sexy nor appealing, but somehow it was both at the same time and Shiro was positive he was going to overheat and die on the spot.

“Hiya Missa Shwro!”

Shiro’s eyes went wide as Alfie called him out, fearful awkwardness soaking him like a bucket of cold water as Keith slowly turned with his sock hands still raised. “I… uh… sorry… We need you… I mean Allura needs you… back… you know… to dance.” As if demonstrating, Shiro did a little shimmy that had both Keith and Alfie bursting out laughing. Joining them, Shiro leaned against the doorframe and prayed that he didn’t look like as much of a loser as he thought he did.

“Nice moves, big guy.” Plucking Alfie from the counter, Keith tried to calm his laughter at whatever dance Shiro was trying to emulate. Realizing that Shiro hadn’t moved from the doorway, Keith willed away his rampant desire to grab the man (present since the moment he had seen those glorious thighs covered in tiny black fabric) and opted to pat Shiro on the shoulder instead.

Their bare legs brushed as Keith passed him, making Keith briefly worried that he was going to drop Alfie due to the shiver that ran through him at the contact. “Let’s go, we don’t want to keep your momma waiting.” Tickling Alfie to distract himself from looking back at Shiro, Keith determinedly walked back toward the rest of the group without looking over his shoulder.

If he had, he would have discovered Shiro’s eyes following his ass all the way down the hall.

* * *

Sunday found them all once again gathered, this time in Allura and Lance’s family room. Hunk had claimed food preparation duties and Keith had volunteered all of the supplies needed for mimosas and fuzzy navels. Pidge had claimed one of the twins as her cuddle buddy and Shiro was carefully cradling the other baby in his arms. Alfie had made a home in Keith’s lap while Lance and Allura basked in the ability to eat their food hot and drink their drinks cold.

“Are we ready for the first viewing of the best YouTube video of all time?” Lance announced from his place on the love seat, his feet kicked up and playfully tapping against Allura’s slippers. The chorus of yesses (the loudest one from Alfie himself) made Keith laugh as Lance hit play.

The video that played was not what Keith expected.

Instead of the group of them in the studio, the opening of the video was of Keith himself, standing in Alfie’s room with a smaller Alfie, performing the dance that he had invented to calm his godson through the worst of his nightmares. It was not meant for public viewing.

“Itsa our dance!” Alfie clapped, arching up to press a sloppy kiss to Keith’s cheek.

“Allura,” Keith growled as everyone else laughed.

“Aww Keith all those dance lessons as a kid really paid off!” Lance caught the grape Keith threw at him and ate it with a shit-eating grin.

“I think it’s really sweet.” Leaning down, Shiro chanced placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder. He had failed to ask the man out on Friday like he had planned to and had spent all of Saturday kicking himself for being a coward. Feeling bold, Shiro tugged a little on the loose bit of Keith’s hair at the nape of his neck. “You’re a great uncle.” The sweetness of Keith’s responding smile made Shiro’s heart sigh in his chest.

The chorus began to play and finally the group was on the screen, following Alfie’s dance steps as they flopped and rolled all over the floor. Everyone erupted in laughter as Alfie yelled “yous did good!”

At the start of the second verse, it was Shiro’s turn to feel the burn of embarrassment.

On the screen, he was wearing the tutu that Allura had convinced him would make him seem more appealing to the tiniest dancers. The class of little two-year-olds giggled behind their hands as Shiro led them through opening positions, all while wearing a very bright pink tutu.

“Still can’t believe you fell for that,” snickered Lance, ducking behind Allura’s shaking shoulders in case Shiro also decided to throw something at him.

“A bit of good-natured hazing for the new instructor.” Struggling to get the words out around her laughter, Allura threw her head back in hysterics when Shiro launched an entire croissant at her. Lance also caught it, receiving a grateful kiss from his wife.

“It’s us again!” shouted Pidge, excitedly pointing at the screen. “Oh my god, we’re ridiculous.” She dissolved into another fit of giggles as their group dropped to their knees in perfect copy of whatever wiggling move Alfie was doing in front of them.

For a few seconds they all just watched, laughter escaping from each of them at different moments. There were some more “awws” when a shot of Keith dancing with Alfie played and then again when a brief moment of Shiro holding the babies’ hands and pretending to dance with them flashed across the screen.

The entire video ended with all of them free-dancing, including the bold move of Shiro grabbing Keith’s hand to spin him around and dip him low. The camera zoomed in on their faces before the video went black and the credits rolled over bloopers of their filming.

“Aw that was great!” From his place next to Pidge, Hunk sat forward. “Although, it would have been perfect if you two had kissed at the end.” Unaware of the panic he had just caused both Keith and Shiro, Hunk raised his glass in a toast. “To us and our gonna-be-viral video!”

“To us!” chorused everyone else.

As Keith turned to clink his glass against Shiro’s, their eyes locked as their glasses touched. There was something in the way Shiro smiled at him that made Keith wonder if Shiro would have kissed him. He had thought it was a possibility when Shiro had dipped him. Although he would have preferred a less public spectacle, he wasn’t beyond admitting that he wasn’t a little bit disappointed when he had been safely placed back on his feet. The feeling of Shiro’s hand on the small of his back and the strength of Shiro’s bicep under his fingertips had kept Keith awake for most of Friday night.

Shiro studied Keith’s face and wondered if he had been brave enough to kiss Keith if Keith would have let him. Allura seemed to think he was Keith’s type, however, Keith hadn’t reciprocated with a move of his own after Shiro had boldly grabbed him to dance. Yet, Shiro was unable to deny the chemistry they had shared in that moment nor could he ignore the giddy feeling that cropped up every time the thought of Keith crossed his mind.

Lance’s voice interrupted his thoughts as he announced that he was going to play it again then they were going to upload the video for the world to see. It was a great publicity move for Allura’s studio and Shiro had already agreed to stay on as an instructor should the need arise after Allura’s return.

Settling back against the couch, Shiro smiled down at the baby sleeping against his chest and dared to scoot one leg forward toward Keith. His heart leapt in his chest when Keith pressed back against his shin and he smiled as he watched the tip of Keith’s ears turn pink.

* * *

Gravel crunched under their feet as Shiro and Keith made their way toward their respective vehicles. Pidge and Hunk had stayed to help clean up and Shiro and Keith had taken care of the kids while Lance and Allura took showers. Seeing Shiro holding both twins made Keith feel all kinds of sappy, especially when Shiro began to sing to them to get them down for a nap.

Keith had taken charge of settling Alfie down, rocking his godson while reading a book. Alfie had fallen asleep against Keith’s shoulder and when Keith had looked up to discover Shiro standing in the doorway, his chest felt tight and light all at the same time.

They had all left the McClain household with quiet footsteps, every member of the family of five having fallen asleep for a well-deserved nap. Pidge and Hunk had set off on Sunday adventures of their own, leaving Shiro and Keith to sort themselves out.

“So,” Keith said, kicking at a rock and shoving his hands further in his pockets. “You like living here?” It was the blandest way to start a conversation but Keith was grasping at straws. Letting Shiro go again without taking a shot at asking him out was not in Keith’s plans.

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded, moving sideways to brush against Keith’s arm. “It’s really nice. And I missed Allura and dancing, so it works out. Still getting used to things though.” _You could show me around_ , Shiro wanted to say, but he was pathetically useless when it came to actually asking Keith to go out with him. “I haven’t found a hiking trail I like yet. That’s usually how I destress… and all…”

Seeing an opportunity, Keith turned to lean on the side of his car. “I could show you where I go. If you want… I don’t know what you’re up to…” The urge to reach out and grab the lapels of Shiro’s jacket was making Keith’s fingers twitch. A proper date should be the precursor to kissing, but Keith found himself wanting to skip that step entirely.

“I’d love that. What are you doing now?” Realizing how eager he sounded, Shiro shuffled his feet and accidentally swayed himself off balance. Although he didn’t really need it, he was happy when Keith’s hands stopped him from falling further. “Thanks.” Lifting his face, Shiro felt instantly flustered by how close they were.

“Anytime.” The word came out shaky as Keith’s eyes glanced at Shiro’s lips. “I’d be happy to take you…” flicking his eyes up to Shiro’s eyes, Keith barely remembered to finish his sentence. “Hiking that is… I would be happy to take you… hiking.” Sighing as Shiro’s hand came up to touch his cheek, Keith let his chin be tilted upward.

“I’d like that.” Shiro felt mesmerized by the specs of purple in Keith’s eyes, his thumb absently moving to graze over Keith’s bottom lip. He felt pulled to lean forward but hesitated due to his own insecurities about what Keith wanted.

“KISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!” came a squeal from the upstairs window of Alfie’s bedroom. Both of them jumped, laughing as they turned to see Alfie’s face peeking out from the open crack at the bottom. “KISSSSSSS!!!!” he shouted again, before Allura appeared with a smile and a wave to pull Alfie away.

“I wouldn’t want to disappoint my favorite godson,” Keith grinned, running his hands down Shiro’s sides and settling them at Shiro’s hips. His smile twitched as Shiro leaned closer.

“Certainly can’t disappoint my favorite student either.” Angling his head, Shiro ducked down just enough to press his lips to Keith’s both of them sighing at the contact before wrapping their arms around each other.

They kissed against the side of Keith’s car, lost in the feeling of newness and the promise of more as happy shouts echoed from the open window of Alfie’s room. Both of them were laughing as they separated, neither of them willing to move out of the other’s space.

“How about that hike then?” Keith asked, reaching up to run his fingers through the back of Shiro’s hair.

“Let’s do it!” Placing one more kiss to Keith’s lips, Shiro backed up to let Keith open the passenger seat of his car. Sliding into the seat, Shiro couldn’t help his goofy grin as he watched Keith trot around the front bumper.

Pulling open his door, Keith paused to look up at Alfie’s window blowing a kiss at the grinning face of his godson. He definitely owed Alfie a million sleepovers as a thank you.

And he wouldn’t even mourn the loss of his Friday night tradition especially if it meant replacing it with the handsome man in his passenger seat and the adorable toddler waving happily from his window.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider checking out my other works!  
> [A Wild Bearded Shiro Appears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054420) \- Shiro participates in No Shave November. RIP Keith (college roommates AU)  
> [Unwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583593/chapters/36179688) a Sheith fic about Author Keith and Fanboy Shiro, filled with mutual pining and reuniting of childhood friends :) - complete  
> [A Week For Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261003/chapters/40591424) \- married Sheith celebrate the five year anniversary of their engagement, with a little surprise in the form of a very tiny new family member  
> [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302947) \- a one-shot of married Sheith getting jealous at a party and solving it with sexy times  
> [Where We Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730515) \- fluffy post Season 7 Domestic Sheith escaping for a weekend away to Keith's old shack  
> [Our Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574111) \- Domestic Sheith one-shot in which Shiro decorates their room  
> [It Only Took a Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227133) \- a completed Lifeguard AU (best friends to lovers)  
> [Disaster You, Disaster Me, Disaster We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513202/chapters/38678120) \- a Sheith blind date AU with a twist  
> [I Found You]() \- a WIP Sheith AU in which Keith is in a band and Shiro is a bartender.  
> [Worlds Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930202/chapters/52342216) \- WIP Galra! Sheith arranged marriage AU (with some Cinderella like story points)  
> [Come on Baby, Frost My Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829314) \- a Sheith set up fic at Hunk's Singles Cake Decorating class (shenanigans ensure)  
> [A Tale of Three Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140358/chapters/52848418) \- a Christmas Carol story where Shiro is visited by 3 ghosts who help him get his head out of his ass  
> [No Secrets Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860900) \- silly crack fic about the team finding out that Sheith are dating


End file.
